Choices
by nf569
Summary: Sequel to 'Inevitable'. It's three years later and Rachel and Finn are happily settled in Lima. But what happens when Rachel begins to miss Broadway and Finn and Olivia don't want to leave Lima? Will they be able to make a decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So here it is…finally! Sorry it took so long, I don't really have an excuse, except that I was busy! If you guys have any ideas for this story please don't hesitate to let me know, I would love your feedback. A big thank you to everyone who stuck by 'Inevitable' and is now reading this :) I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee…pretty sure I'm never gonna own Glee…sad!

Kurt walked briskly into the dressing room looking more stressed than Rachel felt! He immediately marched over to where Rachel sat with Olivia on her lap; he looked about ready to punch somebody!

"Get that child off your dress! I did not come over to your house at 6am this morning so you could walk in there looking like you've just got out of bed!"

With that he forcefully removed Olivia from Rachel's lap and pushed her in the direction of the other children. Rachel just sighed and walked over to where Quinn and Mercedes were standing. Mercedes rubbed Rachel's arm and smiled at her sympathetically.

"How're you doing?"

"He's doing my head in! All I wanted was a cuddle with my daughter!"

Quinn nodded and looked over at the three children Kurt was scolding for sitting on the floor in their outfits!

"Doesn't he realise they're far too young to understand him?"

Mercedes just smiled.

"Come on guys, he just wants today to be perfect, he's got the best intentions. It's only a couple more hours anyway."

Rachel took a deep breath as she looked up at the clock. Mercedes was right, a couple more hours. A couple more hours and this would all be over. Quinn looked at her concerned.

"You ok Rach?"

Rachel smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I just can't believe it's finally happening."

Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel tight. The girls pulled away and Rachel laughed as she gently wiped at her eyes,

"Kurt's gonna kill me if I ruin my make-up!"

Right on cue Kurt's voice could be heard above the general noise in the dressing room.

"Ok everyone we're almost ready to go. I will come back to start everything off in five minutes. That means that in five minutes everyone who doesn't belong back here won't be back here, and everyone who belongs back here, will be ready to go! If any of you are not ready I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born! This better be perfect!"

And with that Kurt stormed out the dressing room leaving everyone in a stunned silence, before Mercedes burst out laughing! The laughter spread around the room as everyone began to make the final adjustments and get themselves ready. Rachel smiled as she noticed Shelby and Beth walking towards her.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie, you ready?"

"Never been more ready for anything in my life!"

Shelby smiled and hugged Rachel.

"Thank you for letting me back in your life Rachel, it means so much to me."

Rachel nodded and blinked back the tears threatening to fall.

"Thank you for coming back, I couldn't have done all this without you. Now you better get out there before Kurt kicks you butt to the moon and back!"

Shelby laughed and kissed Rachel and Beth on the heads before leaving. Rachel smiled down at her little sister.

"Hey princess, you look beautiful."

The eleven-year-old blushed and looked at the ground. She was outgoing and never shy, but she was always embarrassed when people complimented her. Rachel couldn't think why, she was stunning.

"Thank you Ray. You look amazing."

Rachel smiled and bent down to hug her sister, before Beth ran off to where Quinn was standing with her two year old daughter Ava. About six months ago Beth had begun quizzing Shelby about her biological parents, and eventually Shelby had told her the truth about 'Aunt Quinn' and 'Uncle Puck'. She hadn't taken the news very well at first but she had finally warmed up to the idea and spent every other weekend at Quinn and Puck's house.

"Hey Mama."

Quinn smiled down at her daughter.

"Hey sweetie, you look so beautiful."

Beth blushed again.

"Thank you, so do you."

At that moment Kurt burst through the door.

"Ok everybody, places."

With that he immediately left again, but not before smiling at Rachel and mouthing 'you look beautiful'.

Rachel took a deep breath as her dads came and stood in front of her. Hiram looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"You look gorgeous Ray."

Rachel started to tear up and hugged both of her fathers.

"I wanted to thank you guys for allowing us to get married in a church. I understand that you would have preferred us to have a Jewish wedding, and honestly, so would I, but it means so much to Finn. You see his father was a Christian and by having it in a church he feels that we can be closer to him and he can be at our wedding."

Leroy smiled and hugged her again.

"We know Rach, you've told us enough times! We don't care where you get married, all we care about is that we are giving our baby to someone who we know will love and care for her and she will be happy for the rest of her life. We have no fear that that is what we're doing and we couldn't be happier."

Rachel smiled and wiped at her eyes, careful not to smudge her make-up. Her fathers moved to their positions on either side of her and took her arms. Hiram smiled at her.

"You ready?"

Rachel nodded and got that determined look on her face that reminded them of the high school Rachel Berry.

"I'm ready."

Finn stood at the head of the church and took a deep breath as the music began to play. He looked to his left and smiled at the four men standing next to him. His two best men, Kurt and Puck, and his two groomsmen, Blaine and Sam. Those four had been there for him through thick and thin. They were his best friends and he was so glad they were standing next to him now.

His smile grew even bigger as the doors at the back of the church opened and his beautiful daughter walked out. She was holding her basket of flowers and she skipped down the aisle happily throwing the petals everywhere! He laughed and blew her a kiss when she reached the end of the aisle. She looked at him and her face lit up; she was just about to run towards him when Shelby picked her up and sat her down in a pew. Finn looked nervously at Kurt, thinking he'd be mad, but he was just smiling at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

Finn looked back towards the aisle and laughed as he saw three-and-a-half-year-old Jackson pulling Ava down the aisle at top speed! Ava just looked around, confused as to why everyone was watching her, and apparently laughing at her!

Next out the doors came Beth, looking absolutely beautiful. Her curled blonde hair rested neatly on her shoulders and she smiled shyly at Finn and Puck. Finn smirked at Puck when he realised he had tears running down his cheeks but Puck just glared at him and wiped them away quickly.

Beth was followed by Rachel's old manager and her best girl friend in New York, Karen. Karen had been there for Rachel through every audition, rejection and acceptance she had been through and had been very supportive to Rachel during her pregnancy. She smiled happily as she walked down the aisle before taking her place next to Beth.

Mercedes was next to walk out and Sam's jaw dropped open as he saw his wife, her eyes fixed on him and him alone. She looked breathtaking, and Sam couldn't help reliving his own wedding as he watched Mercedes get closer to him.

After Mercedes came Quinn. She looked beautiful and was an older version of Beth. She smiled at Puck who again shed a tear but quickly wiped it away. Quinn had been Rachel's rock during her pregnancy. As her only friend who had been through it before she offered Rachel all the support and guidance she needed and the two had developed a strong relationship because of it. She stood next to Mercedes and squeezed her hand as they turned to look at the doors.

Finn had to remind himself to breathe as Rachel stepped through the doors, flanked on both sides by her fathers. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her dress wasn't too elaborate but had enough pattern on to make it interesting. She looked stunning. Finn's smile was bigger than ever and he didn't even attempt to wipe away the tears that fell down his face. After what felt like a lifetime Rachel reached him, beaming widely and also crying. Her dads handed her over to him and he gently reached up to wipe the tears from her face.

"You look beautiful."

Rachel was too emotional to speak, so she simply smiled and squeezed his hand.

Finn and Rachel had decided to write their own vows and he was incredibly nervous when he was told it was his turn to speak. He took Rachel's hands in his and smiled at her.

"I'm not really very good with words, and you wouldn't believe how many times I've practised this, and now I've forgotten it! So I'm sorry if it's a little jumpy. Rachel you are my everything, my whole world. Every cliché out there applies to us! From the day we first kissed in that auditorium, I've loved you. You've given me everything Rach. A beautiful daughter, something to come home to every night, a family. But most of all Rachel, you've given me a dream. Something I spent years searching for and could never find. You and Olivia, that's my dream. So thank you Rach, and I love you."

The tears were flowing freely down Rachel's face and she smiled shakily up at Finn, taking a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"I spent seven years of my life searching, and back then I was so sure of what I was searching for. For Broadway, for fame, for my passion. But only now do I realise that that's not what I was searching for at all. I was searching for you. Four years ago I sat in my bathroom, staring at a positive pregnancy test, thinking my life was over. It wasn't, it had only just begun. Through everything Finn, I only have one regret. That I didn't find you sooner! I love you too."

By now Finn was also crying and he desperately wanted to take Rachel in his arms and kiss her like crazy! But he wouldn't, he was pretty sure Kurt would never forgive him!

Rings were exchanged and all the necessary words were said and documents were signed and before Finn knew what was happening he heard,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Finn smiled and leaned down to capture Rachel's lips in a soft and gentle kiss that displayed all the love and emotions he was feeling in that moment. He released Rachel and wiped the tears from her face, resting his hand on her cheek as she smiled up at him, placing her hand over his and leaning into it.

"I love you Rach, so much."

Rachel opened her eyes and looked deep into Finn's.

"I love you too."

Suddenly Finn looked down and saw Olivia standing at his feet. He bent down and picked her up, kissing her forehead.

"Hello munchkin. What did you think?"

Olivia rested her head on Finn's shoulder and looked over at Rachel.

"Mommy look pretty."

"She sure does Star, she sure does."

Finn placed Olivia on the floor and Finn and Rachel took hold of her hands as they walked down the aisle. As they stepped outside the church confetti was thrown over them and Finn and Rachel turned to face each other. Finn leant over to kiss Rachel again and Olivia stood in between them, smiling up at them. It was the perfect family photograph. In that moment, they were the perfect family.

**Author's Note: **So I really hope you enjoyed it :) I know it's not very realistic that they would get married in a church but I know nothing about Jewish weddings and so I made it a Christian one, I hope you don't mind. If you want to see Rachel's dress and the bridesmaids dresses I've put links to them up on my profile page :) thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****'****s****Note:**Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry it's taken me so long to update, feel free to beat me up! School work's suddenly got really busy this year and I was kind of stressed out so I didn't have much inspiration, and I wanted to try and give you something good. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really hope you'll stay with me even though it's taken me so long! This story won't be updated as quickly as 'Inevitable' was, but I will try my best never to let it get this long again. I will aim to get the next chapter up around the middle of next week, as I'm not going to be at home this weekend. Thank you so much for all your reviews/alerts/favourites, they make me want to keep going. I would really appreciate any feedback or ideas you have, as I'm not really sure where this story's going to go! If you want to see anymore of the New Directions in this fic please let me know. A massive thank you to **IMakeDaisyChains** for helping me recently, and check out her Klaine fic, it's amazing! I'll stop ranting now! Bye :)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but my imagination! (and Olivia!)

Rachel smiled as she watched Blaine dancing with Olivia. She held hands with her husband as he talked animatedly to Puck who was seated on his right. This all felt so surreal, she had a husband, she was married. Scared, naïve, overly ambitious Rachel Berry was gone, and in her place was the new and improved Rachel Hudson. She loved the sound of that.

She let out a small laugh as Blaine spun Olivia round before bowing and returning her to her table with the other children, and giving Kurt a soft kiss before returning to his own seat. Rachel had never expected to have her child at her wedding; she had always been taught that babies came after marriage! But she was glad things worked out the way they did because now this was something that all three of them could share. Of course Olivia wouldn't remember much, but she would be their in all the pictures, and Finn and Rachel would remember the way she ran up to them as soon as they had shared their first kiss as a married couple, blissfully unaware of the commitment her parents had just made.

Finn turned from his conversation with Puck and looked at Rachel lovingly. He truly was the luckiest man alive. He gently leant over and gave Rachel a soft and tender kiss, it was short but it said everything he needed to say.

"Hey Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel giggled and put her hand on Finn's chest, playing with his tie.

"Hey Mr. Hudson."

"I can't believe I have to make another speech! Isn't one enough?"

"Aaw baby, I know you can do it. You're better with words than you think you are, you just need to believe in yourself, the way that I believe in you."

Finn kissed Rachel again and smiled at her.

"You're the best. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Well knocking me up was a good start!"

Finn and Rachel both laughed as they looked over at Olivia who was playing happily with some toys Kurt had bought to entertain her.

"I'm serious though Finn. You are amazing."

"You're more amazing."

Suddenly Kurt appeared behind Finn and Rachel, looking disgusted, yet it was obvious he thought it was cute.

"Ok we get it, you're both amazing! Finn, Rachel's dads are about to do their speech and then it's yours straight after so be ready."

Finn nodded and took a deep breath, paling slightly.

"Hey, look at me."

Finn turned to face his wife slowly.

"I know you can do this."

Finn nodded again, as Rachel's dads took their place to begin their speech.

Leroy walked up to the microphone, checking it was on, whilst Hiram stood at his side smiling at his daughter.

"Hello everybody. Firstly we would like to thank you all for coming to share this special day with Rachel and Finn, I know they really appreciate it. Rachel has always been our shining star; at age two she had the determination and drive of a twenty-year-old! Since Rachel could walk and talk she's been dancing and singing. And because she loved it so much she had her entire life planned out by the time she was three! She was going to get the lead in every musical, play and production she could get herself involved in; she would then graduate high school and go to one of the most successful performing arts schools in New York. By the time she was twenty-five she was going to have broken the record for the number of Tony's won by one person n such a short amount of time and then she would get married and have children! Let's just say that's not exactly how things worked out! I'm sure most of you here are no strangers to the fact that Rachel wasn't exactly particularly popular in high school, although I can't see why!"

Rachel blushed as her father smiled over at her and Finn squeezed her hand and nodded.

"She always told us that she didn't have time for boys if she was going to achieve her dreams, and all that would come in good time, but I didn't miss the longing look in her eyes when she aw a certain quarterback!"

Finn playfully nudged Rachel and she hid her face in her hands in embarrassment, as laughter filled the room.

"Now Finn and Rachel had more drama than Ross and Rachel in high school!"

The room again filled with laughter and Rachel rolled her eyes, whispering to Finn:

"Trust them to get something to do with Friends in there!"

"They both made their mistakes. But I know I was not alone in noticing how perfect they are for each other. People tell you, you can't know who's 'the one' for you at age sixteen because you don't even know who you are at that stage let alone who's right for you! But Rachel's always been special, and she's known who she is since age two! When Finn and Rachel broke up at graduation Rachel tried to convince me that it was what was right for her, that she needed to find herself before she could find someone else. She said she couldn't give up on her dreams for something that probably wouldn't last. I knew it wasn't my place to tell Rachel to stick with Finn, New York was her dream and it was what we'd always wanted for her too, but it was so hard to watch her walk away from her soul mate. I'm so glad you found each other again, and I know I speak for not only myself and Hiram, but for everyone here, when I wish you a lifetime of happiness. So a toast, to Rachel and Finn, may they have a long and happy marriage."

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel and they both smiled as they pulled away, their foreheads resting together. Rachel spoke in a whisper,

"I'm so sorry I ever left you."

"I know. But why worry about the past when the present is pretty damn awesome! And I can safely say our future is looking good too."

"See, I told you, you have a way with words! Now go up there and show them what you're made of! I love you so much."

Finn nodded and kissed Rachel one more time before hugging both Leroy and Hiram and heading over to the microphone. He took a deep breath and smiled at Rachel before beginning his speech.

"Hi everyone. I just wanted to echo Leroy and Hiram's thanks for coming tonight, it means so much to us that all of you could be here, especially the New Directions, who have come from all over to join us tonight."

Finn smiled at his friends, so happy that they were able to see him finally marry the girl of his dreams.

"I personally don't agree with this whole, the groom has to give a speech thing, especially when the groom is me! But a certain wedding planner wouldn't let me get out of it so I'm gonna give it my best shot!"

Laughter filled the room as Kurt glared at Finn. He was sure he would hear about that one later!

"I would like to start off by thanking Leroy, Hiram and Shelby. Thank you for allowing me to marry your daughter, and become a part of your family, I feel so blessed. I would also like to thank my Mom and Burt, for being there for me through everything and supporting me every step of the way. Mom, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You taught me so much, and you raised me on your own for sixteen years, and I have no idea how you did that because I find our little monster hard enough with me and Rach!"

Everyone laughed and Olivia continued to smile, unaware of what her father had said. Carole smiled at Finn with tears in her eyes.

"You've made me the man I am today Mom. You and Burt have taught me what it means to be a good father when I didn't have one around and I will never be able to express how truly grateful I am for that. Thank you. I'm not gonna talk about Rachel for long, because Kurt made it very clear that that is not what this speech is for! But I just wanted to say that Rach, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you and Livvy more than life itself and all I can say is, thank you for coming back to me, and I hope I can make you happy. So my toast goes out to Rachel and Olivia, the best girls in the world!"

Rachel was in tears when Finn returned to her and she kissed him passionately.

"Well done, I'm so proud of you. That was beautiful." 

"It was easier than I thought it would be."

"And now you can enjoy the rest of your evening!"

"Oh please, like I wasn't enjoying it before!"

The evening progressed well and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Kurt had given an adorable speech, and Puck's had been slightly less adorable, but they didn't expect much more from Puck! Kurt had yet to come and lecture Finn about how unprofessional his speech was, but he assumed that was coming later! It was almost time for Finn and Rachel's first dance, something Finn was even more nervous about than his speech! And so, to take his mind off it, they decided to go and say hi to their friends from the New Directions, some of whom they hadn't seen in ten years.

Rachel was surprised when she approached the table to find Santana the first one to stand up and hug her.

"Congratulations Rachel, I always knew this day would come. And Livvy is adorable!"

"Um…thanks Santana! It was really nice of you to come all the way from LA."

"Well we haven't seen you in so long, and even Finn we haven't seen since our wedding, so we thought now was the perfect opportunity. Besides, once Britt found out there was no way I was gonna get out of it!"

Rachel laughed as Santana smiled fondly at her wife who was engaged in some conversation with Finn, which seemed to be puzzling them both! Suddenly Santana looked back at Rachel seriously and spoke in a quieter voice.

"There is actually another reason we came. You see Britt and I have been married for five years now, and we think we're ready to start a family."

Rachel squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Hush Yentl, I don't need the whole world to know!"

"Right, sorry. Go on."

"We haven't worked out the logistics yet, like who would carry it or how we're going to go about it, but we think we're going to move back to Lima. Don't get me wrong I know Brittany's gonna be an amazing mom, but we all know she's not the sharpest tool in the box, and I'm gonna need a bit of help, and Lima's where most of my friends and family are. We've only really got Tina and Mike in LA and they're really busy with Max so they can't provide as much support as people back here. The rest of our friends in LA are the kind of people you don't want near your baby if you get what I mean! So we've been checking out the area and trying to get a feel of whether we really want to live here or not."

"And…?"

"I'm pretty sure it's almost definite!"

"Oh my god Santana this is so exciting! Lima is the perfect place to raise a child!"

"Oh please Berry we all know you're dying to go back to New York!"

"Ssh, I haven't had a chance to speak to Finn yet."

"Well you better do it soon, Liv'll be starting school soon."

"You think I don't know that? But anyway we're talking about you right now."

"Jeez I never thought I'd hear Rachel Berry say that, especially on her wedding day!"

"Well I'm not Rachel Berry anymore, I'm Rachel Hudson!"

"Well I definitely prefer her!"

Rachel laughed and hugged Santana.

"You've changed Santana. I definitely prefer this version."

Santana laughed and nudged Rachel.

"Now don't get all soppy with me! Run along now, you've got other guests! I'll talk to you later."

Rachel smiled and hugged Santana again before walking off to talk to the rest of New Directions.

Half an hour later Rachel and Finn were swaying on the dance floor to 'Faithfully'. Rachel had her head rested on Finn's chest smiling happily as she held onto her husband and watched her sleeping daughter sitting on Brittany's lap. Finn bent down and kissed Rachel's head.

"What're you thinking about?"

"I've never been happier."

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel again.

"Me neither."


End file.
